Not what it seems
by angellive
Summary: Hey! This is just basically a random oneshot. Tsunade calls, Tenten ends up in hospital. strange things happen... Hokage did not drink sake, Lee did not shout about youth.. and that kiss... WHAT KISS!


Hi! This is just a random one-shot of Neji and Tenten. So sorry if it sucks, because this is coming out from the top of my head. So don't kill me, it's like 11:00 pm!!! Oh, and I didn't know a few things, so I made it up, correct me if I'm wrong, though!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I own this fic and all my other ones.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Speaking."

' Thinking'

" YELLING!"

Chapter 1: Not what it seems

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE- SLAM! " Alright, alright, I'm awake!" a girl with brown hair mumbled from under the covers. She groaned, and slowly got out of bed. 6:00 am. " YAH! I'M LATE!!!" she quickly got ready and headed towards the training ground. ' Gai sensei will lecture me for sure! Lee will say all this stuff about youth for sure!' She ran all the way until she saw the training ground. She braced herself for the shouting of words, but none came. Looking around, she saw the green pair no where in sight. " Huh? I guess I was wrong." " Wrong about what, Tenten?" She turned around, putting her hand over her heart. " Oh, Neji, you scared me!" ' Hn.' Was his usual reply. ' Great, now he probably wants to train now.' But no… " You know, you look different with your hair down." ' Hair down?' Tenten slowly brought her hand up and felt her hair. The buns were no where in sight! She freaked out. Neji just smirked at her antics. " Let's train now." ' I knew it.' Thought Tenten as she put her hair quickly in buns.

For the first 15 minutes, they just warmed up. Tenten had an awesome aiming, but unfortunately, they hardly ever hit Neji. ' Great, he's going to think I'm weaker that he already thinks I am.' Neji stopped and said. " You're getting better." Tenten's eyes bulged out. ' WHO IS THIS??!' She told him. " Okay, that's it! Who are you and what have you done with Neji?" Neji just smirked and got into the Hyuuga stance. Something, didn't seem right, though. Up until now, Tenten has sort of been holding back, so she quickly shot out her kunai and caught Neji stuck on a tree. Or what seemed to be Neji. POOF! " Lee! What are you doing here? Where's Neji?" Gai sensei appeared. " Since you were late, you didn't hear Neji say he will train with his uncle. How very unyouthful of you to be late, Tenten. But that's okay, we have a mission to boost up your youth level." PING! ' Youth… Level…?" Tenten sweatdropped. Lee hugged his teacher.

" Gai- sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai sensei!"

A random sunset came up and the water splashed!

" Gai- sensei!"

" Lee!"

" Gai S-.. Huh? Where's Tenten?"

Tenten was already well on her way to the Hokage tower. ' Let's see, I bet Tsunade- sama is drinking sake and getting frustrated over her worksheets.' But when she got there… Tsunade was calmly waiting with no work sheets around her! Tenten gaped. By now Lee, Gai sensei, and Neji, who has also been called, arrived. Tsunade cleared her throat. " You have all been called… for a misson, to…" he face darkened. " Retrieve a secret potion that has been stolen by people from the mist." She looked back to normal and continued. " The scroll is very important, so please be back as soon as possible. For this mission, only Neji and Tenten are needed. Neji being the leader. That is all." Then, Shizune walked in… carrying mounds of paper. " Back to work now, Tsunade sama!" Tsunade groaned. " BRING ME SOME SAKE!!!" Tenten thought. ' I wonder why she wasn't doing anything. But now it seems everything is back to normal.' Neji turned to Tenten. ' Meet me at the entrance of Konoha and noon." Tenten nodded and went to get her stuff.

A few minutes later after noon, Tenten went to the entrance. She thought Neji was already there, but he came a few minutes after Tenten arrived. He nodded at her. " Let's go." It took two days to reach the land of the mist. But they did eventually reach there. Neji took out the mission scroll. " So, we are looking for a scroll with a secret potion ingredient, and we have to ask… people at a beauty salon? What is this?" Tenten shrugged and started walking. " Well, let's go then."

Neji massaged his head. " You must be kidding me…" Tenten shook her head. " Nope." They were in front of a beauty salon, and after they told someone of the mission, they lady winked and said. " Fine, but you will have to find it, everyone here wants it, so we decided to put up a scavenger hunt!" Tenten turned to Neji. " I think they are out of their mind." Neji nodded. " Whatever, let's just do this."

Finally, after an hour or so, they got it. Or so the people say. " Why don't you see what's inside?" Tenten asked Neji, but he shook his head and said. " Tsunade sama said it was top secret, and no one should know." Tenten slumped her shoulders. " Oh… Well, let's head back." And then they left the village. On the way back, though. It seemed someone had set up some traps that weren't there before. Neji activated his Byakugan. He shouted back to Tenten. " It seems someone knows we have the scroll!" Tenten nodded and took out her weapons, ready to fight. " How many traps are there?" she called to Neji. He took one look and gasped. " It's a whole battlefield!" As soon as he said that, exploding tags started to activate, and caught them by surprise. One exploded in front of Tenten, but she couldn't dodge it fast enough. " Tenten!"

Next thing Tenten knew, it was all black.

' Ugh, where am I? I feel like I can't breathe.' Tenten struggled to open her eyes. White. That was the first thing she saw. Then… green. A lot of green. ' Is Lee here?' Her vision cleared up and saw it was Tsunade sama. Then Sakura came in. " Tsunade sama, look! Tenten is awake!" Tenten's head was pounding. " Where am I?" Tsunade smiled. " You're in the hospital. It has been a week since Neji carried you back from the mission." I bolted straight up, earning a few opened wounds. I groaned in pain. " Where's Neji?" Sakura answered. " He was discharged a few days ago, he didn't have that many wounds, just one serious one." My shoulders slumped and I sighed in relief. Shizune came in the room, too. She smiled at me and said. " Tenten, you have visitors." ' Visitors?' she thought. ' Probably Lee and Gai sensei. No Neji, though. He never visits anyone… Oh my god. It's Neji. Well, and Hinata, but still, IT'S NEJI!" Sakura grinned. " Tsunade sama, I think you have a meeting now, right?" Tsunade cursed and ran out of the room. Shizune and Sakura followed suit. ' I think they planned it…' Tenten eyed them suspiciously as they ran out of the room.

Hinata bowed politely, and Tenten tried to do the same, but her wounds hurt too much. The timid girl quickly ran up to her, restraining her from bowing. " T- tenten san, are you alr-right?" Tenten tried to smile. " I'm fine, Hinata- chan. Thankyou for worrying." Hinata smiled back and looked at Neji. " B-brother?" He grunted. ' Of course.' Thought Tenten, sarcastically. ' Who expects him to say… 'how are you?'' " How are you?" Tenten almost died in shock. She turned to Neji, who expected an answer. She managed to stutter out. " F-fine…", sounding a lot like Hinata. " Well," said Hinata. " We better get going, and leave you to your rest." ' WAIT! Don't leave!' Tenten thought desperately, and Hinata must have understood, for she turned around and said. " Shizune sama said someone has to look after you just in case, so Brother volunteered." ' Volun…teered… VOLUNTEERED???!!' Inner Tenten was doing a happy dance, but outer Tenten was breathing heavily, almost fainting. Hinata ran out of the room. " See you two soon, and get better soon, too, Tenten- san!" After Hinata left, there was an awkward silence. " Ehh…" Tenten tried to start a conversation, but Neji cutted her off. " You need your medicine now." Tenten nodded. " Um… okay."

After she got he medicine down her throat, she asked. " Neji, why are you so nice, today? You hardly even talk to me before! Let alone taking care of me." His eyes softened. Though Tenten didn't notice. " Is it wrong to be nice to a fellow team mate?" Tenten shook her head. " I guess not." Neji nodded. Tenten sighed, but right away, Neji said. " Don't sigh, it's annoying." ' Sigh. I wish I could tell Neji how I feel… but of course he'll never feel the same way. All of the years we have been together…' Neji stood up from the chair he was sitting in. " Well, visiting hours are over, I'll see you soon." He left quickly.

After a week, Tsunade decided Tenten was ready to be discharged. She hasn't seen Neji for a while, though it wasn't surprising. ' Probably training now,' she thought as she walked out the front door. The bright light blinded her. " N-neji?!" Sure enough, Hyuuga Neji was standing in front of her, seemingly to be waiting. " The hokage wants us." He told her. She sighed. ' Of course he didn't come to see me…' She nodded and they went to the Hokage tower.

When they got there, they knocked her door and went in. Tsunade sama was sitting in her chair smiling at them. " The secret potion… was a success!" Neji smirked and Tenten smiled. She was curious, though. " What was the secret potion that we had to get through a scavenger hunt to get and that got me in the hospital, and being so important?" Tsunade smiled, smirked and said. " It was the secret potion to…." Tenten motioned her to go on. " To…?" Tsunade started again. " A secret potion… to…" Neji got angry. " Just say it!" Tsunade laughed. " A FOREVER LASTING BEAUTY!!!!"

No one said anything.

Tenten and Neji….

Then proceeded….

To leave out of the room.

Tenten twitched. " She made us go through all that, to get THAT?!" Neji nodded and grunted. " It's the dumbest thing ever." Tenten nodded. " Well, I guess I'll go home now, and sleep." Neji smirked. " Or we could train." Tenten nodded. " That, too, but I think I'll sleep." Neji nodded and started to leave. ' Sigh, Not even a bye, eh?' " Hey, Tenten?" She got surprised at the sound of her name being called. " Yeah?" Neji walked up to her, and kissed her cheek. " Glad you feel better."

Tenten flushed a deep shade of red as he walked away. ' He couldn't, he doesn't…' But then she smiled. Because, hey…

A lot of things are not what they seem…

THE END!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haha, stupid, right? Well, please review anyhow. Thanks for reading!


End file.
